<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 12 Dates of Christmas by ghostlyhamburger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130007">The 12 Dates of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger'>ghostlyhamburger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, ML Secret Santa, Multi, OT4, post-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa fic. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino navigate their busy schedules with holiday fun and juggling their polycule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 12 Dates of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret Santa gift for @SumomoSketches! sumomosketches.tumblr.com - go check her out, I spent too long putting off writing this fic because I was staring at her pretty art</p>
<p>Some wholesome OT4 Christmas fluff for you. They in lov. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Decorating the Tree</em>
</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Adrien!”</p>
<p>Marinette greeted her boyfriend at the door with a hug. He glanced up to the mistletoe sprig hung in the doorway before pulling her close for a short, sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“I’m not late, am I?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No, don’t worry about it,” she replied. “Alya and Nino are already here, but we waited for you to start.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said with a wide grin, before entering further into Marinette’s house to meet his <em>other</em> girlfriend and boyfriend.</p>
<p>The four had fallen into a comfortable relationship over the years—first as two couples, then, after some deep confessions, as a poly quad relationship. Adrien loved all his partners, <em>so much</em>, and his heart swelled every time he got to spend time with all of them.</p>
<p>“Hey dude!” Nino greeted him, exchanging a complicated secret handshake that ended with Nino dipping Adrien in a dramatic kiss.</p>
<p>Alya rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek as a much simpler greeting. “You’re just in time to help with the lights.”</p>
<p>The four were gathered to decorate the tree at Marinette’s house. Her parents had put her in charge of it this year, and when everyone’s schedules lined up for a change, she thought it would be a fun way to get some holiday cheer with her partners.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Christmas is so soon,” Alya commented as she helped Adrien wind strings of lights around the tree. “There’s so many holiday things I wanted to do.”</p>
<p>“We’ve still got time,” Marinette said, sorting ornaments out of a tangled mess of hooks. “Maybe not all four of us before Christmas, but I’m free a lot, I know all of you have time too…actually…”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Nino groaned. “I know that look. You’re planning something.”</p>
<p>“Just thinking, why don’t we try to have as many Christmassy dates as possible before the holiday?” Marinette asked, almost too innocently.</p>
<p>Alya laughed. “Babe, you have a schedule drawn up already, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Marinette flushed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up a calendar app. “…yes.”</p>
<p>“This is actually a really good idea,” Adrien said, glancing over the schedule she’d created. “You thought of everything, Marinette.”</p>
<p>Alya just sighed, an overly dramatic gesture. “I guess you’re lucky I can’t say no to you, M.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Charity Work</em>
</p>
<p>Marinette, Alya, and Nino found themselves at a community center building.</p>
<p>“What are we doing here?” Nino asked.</p>
<p>“Volunteering,” Marinette replied. “We’re putting together packages of gift cards and canned food for needy families.”</p>
<p>“That’s not really a <em>date</em>,” Alya pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s a good cause.” Nino held open the door for the girls with a smile. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They found themselves on a makeshift assembly line, placing objects into gift baskets before sticking bows on the top. Nino was on bow duty, and he was directed to throw out any bow that was bent or crumpled.</p>
<p>Instead, he kept sticking the defective bows on his girlfriends, using the decorations as an excuse to sneak up on them and kiss them as he planted a bow on their head or shoulder.</p>
<p>An older woman walked by them and smiled as Nino kissed Alya, then frowned as she saw him kissing Marinette on her return.</p>
<p>“Next time she passes by, we should kiss just to really confuse her,” Alya murmured to her girlfriend.</p>
<p>Marinette giggled. “Why wait?”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Christmas Market</em>
</p>
<p>“Why do you even go to this?” Nino asked Marinette, no judgement in his tone, just curiosity. “I mean, you make presents every year.”</p>
<p>She pouted. “Am I that predictable?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say that,” he responded, taking his girlfriend’s hand in his own. “You’re creative and amazing. It’s just, we all know that things you make are way better than anything you can buy.”</p>
<p>Marinette blushed, and teased, “Well, maybe I’m not putting in the full effort this year. Everyone gets matching keychains.”</p>
<p>“Yeah right,” he said. “You couldn’t half-ass anything if you tried.”</p>
<p>She kissed his cheek. “You’re right. But I like going to the market, there’s all sorts of good food and Christmas cheer and it’s just…nice. Plus, I get to spend time with you.”</p>
<p>Nino gripped her hand tightly, lacing his fingers with hers. “That’s a nice bonus.”</p>
<p>“So!” she said brightly. “Want to go try some pastries and compare them to Papa’s?”</p>
<p>“Your dad’s are the best, but yeah,” he replied.</p>
<p>They amassed a feast of pastries from the various vendors and enjoyed them together, exchanging soft kisses between bites and arguing over who had the better palmiers.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Playing in the Snow</em>
</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Nino stepped back from the snowman he’d built, a short, squat snowman only one ball of snow tall.</p>
<p>Alya laughed as she formed a ball of snow in her hands. “I think—<em>think fast!</em>” She threw the snowball, and Nino ducked just in time.</p>
<p>“And here I thought I was your favorite,” he teased, bending down to scoop together his own snowball.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what would give you that idea,” she replied innocently.</p>
<p>“It’s because when I said hey, let’s enjoy the fresh snow, you said I was your favorite.”</p>
<p>“I like snow!” Alya said, laughing as she ducked Nino’s snowball. “I’m still getting used to it, you know.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he asked. “Do they not have snow in Martinique?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “No, surprisingly, there’s no snow on a tropical island. So this is only my…third winter,<em> ever</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Nino replied, a sheepish grin in his face. “Okay, that was pretty stupid of me. So, you get one free snowball to the face.”</p>
<p>Alya smirked as she bent down to form a perfect snowball, then lobbed it directly at her boyfriend’s face, letting the snow explode into powder against his cheek.</p>
<p>He laughed as he wiped away the snow. “I’m surprised they teach you how to make snowballs in the Caribbean.”</p>
<p>“You know what else I learned how to make, <em>doudou</em>?” she asked with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“<em>Turtle soup!</em>”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Hot Cocoa Tasting</em>
</p>
<p>Adrien, Alya, and Nino used Adrien’s massive kitchen to each create their own perfect hot cocoa recipe to share. Adrien didn’t have a recipe, but Marinette was happy to share a simple one since she couldn’t be there.</p>
<p>Alya and Nino were competitive as they rushed around, boiling milk, adding in cocoa and spices. Adrien, on the other hand, stood at the microwave, reading Marinette’s <em>exact</em> instructions on his phone.</p>
<p>He carefully took the mugs of cocoa out of the microwave when it dinged, setting them on the counter with such gentle care. Then, he carefully ripped open the powdered cocoa packets and stirred them into the three mugs.</p>
<p>Alya poured rich, melted chocolate into mugs, while Nino strained cardamom pods into his cocoa.</p>
<p>Adrien sprayed whipped cream on top of his offering.</p>
<p>The three sat around the kitchen counter, a much homier place than the massive dining room table. Alya’s hot cocoa offering was clearly the best, rich and sweet, coating their tongues with chocolaty goodness with each sip.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Adrien said after putting down his mug. “Alya, you definitely win.”</p>
<p>His girlfriend exchanged a look with Nino, and the two grinned widely before Alya replied, “No, Sunshine, yours is the best.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Nino added. “Can’t go wrong with a classic!”</p>
<p>“You’re just saying that,” he responded, but he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, the sheer love he felt from his partners warming him more than the cocoa.</p>
<p>“Seriously, though, not lying,” Nino said, slinging an arm around Adrien’s shoulders. “This is the stuff my mom would make when I came inside from the snow, same brand and everything. It tastes like childhood, and you made it—” he kissed his fingers for emphasis “—<em>perfectly</em>.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean <em>purr-</em>fectly?”</p>
<p>“Aaand he’s back to normal,” Alya said with a laugh. “I know it’s the holidays, but come on, you don’t need to get all sentimental on us. Just enjoy the cocoa and hang out with people who love you.”</p>
<p>Adrien smiled as he took another sip.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Caroling</em>
</p>
<p>“So why are we doing this?” Adrien asked Alya as she set up a video camera in her bedroom.</p>
<p>“Because going door to door to sing carols is outdated and videos can be seen worldwide,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Okay, but why the two of us? Why not Mari or Nino?”</p>
<p>She grinned at him. “We’re the best singers, Sunshine.”</p>
<p>She pressed a button on her computer, and the opening notes of “Petit Papa Noel” began to play. The two sang together, overacting the song for the camera, and ending up dissolving into giggles together.</p>
<p>After a few songs, Alya shut off the camera, grinning at her boyfriend. “Damn, I knew you were good, but—that high note, wow.”</p>
<p>Adrien blushed. “Thanks. I was just having fun with a pretty girl.”</p>
<p>“Such a charmer,” she teased, kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her lips lightly. “You fell for me, didn’t you? My charms worked.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking at Lights</em>
</p>
<p>Marinette was smiling more brightly than the lights around the Champs-Elysees, her hands clasping both of her boyfriends’. Adrien was also in awe of the lights brightening up the night, and Nino was just happy to be with them.</p>
<p>“This is so pretty!” Marinette exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It really is,” Adrien agreed.</p>
<p>Marinette didn’t turn her head, but said, “Nino, is he doing the cliché thing and looking at me?”</p>
<p>Adrien flushed red as Nino ratted him out with a snickering, “Yeah. But you are pretty, so…”</p>
<p>She blushed, gently squeezing both their hands. “I’m going to die. I’m going to be absolutely flirted to death between the two of you.”</p>
<p>Adrien gave a dramatic gasp. “You can’t die, Mari! We haven’t had our date yet!”</p>
<p>“What do you call this?” she teased. “Are you just ignoring Nino?”</p>
<p>“Well, he can’t die either, then,” he said. “Nino! No dying before our date!”</p>
<p>Nino just laughed. “Wasn’t planning on it. But I <em>am</em> planning on kissing your girlfriend under the mistletoe over there.”</p>
<p>Marinette giggled. “Sorry, Adrien, looks like I’m kissing your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Well—then I’m kissing <em>your</em> boyfriend,” Adrien retorted with a wide grin. “And then I’ll kiss his girlfriend.”</p>
<p>The three made their way to the mistletoe, laughing and exchanging kisses under the colored lights.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Making a Gingerbread House</em>
</p>
<p>Marinette was in charge of baking the gingerbread, and Alya brought the decorations.</p>
<p>Together, they meticulously worked on creating a gingerbread bakery, an exact replica of the Dupain-Cheng building. They piped icing onto the sides, molded little candies into signs and windows.</p>
<p>“You know, if the guys were here, they’d have eaten half the decorations by now,” Alya commented as she placed small candy flowers on the balcony.</p>
<p>Marinette nodded. “There’s a reason I suggested we do this for our date. The guys will have to appreciate the pictures.”</p>
<p>“We’re not saving <em>any</em> treats for them?”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s one spare bag of icing, but I already had plans for it,” Marinette admitted. “Plans involving your lips.”</p>
<p>“M, you naughty girl,” Alya teased. “And here I thought you’d be on the nice list.”</p>
<p>She flushed red. “Can we finish so we can get to the kissing, please?”</p>
<p>“I can kiss and decorate at the same time,” Alya replied, demonstrating her point by kissing Marinette’s cheek. “Learn to multitask!”</p>
<p>“I have two boyfriends, an amazing girlfriend, and I’m a superhero slash student slash designer,” Marinette replied flatly. “I’m pretty good at balancing.”</p>
<p>“True, true,” she said. “But hey, at least I’m cute.”</p>
<p>“You are,” Marinette agreed, giving her a small hip bump.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Holiday Movies</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s so sad!” Adrien cried, curling against Nino’s side as they streamed a cheesy Christmas movie. “Amber loves him so much but she’s leaving Aldovia <em>anyways!</em>”</p>
<p>“I know, dude,” Nino replied, gently rubbing Adrien’s shoulder. “I know. I’m picking the next movie, right?”</p>
<p>Adrien sniffed. “But—there’s two sequels!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re watching Home Alone next,” Nino muttered. “Look, you know the prince is going to show up and propose to her anyways, right? So why are you sad now?”</p>
<p>Adrien shrugged. “Sometimes it’s fun to be sad about cheesy movies, you know? It helps.”</p>
<p>Nino kissed his boyfriend’s temple as he hugged him close. “Okay. Fair. But I get the next movie and <em>then</em> we can watch the sequels.”</p>
<p>“And Princess Switch?” Adrien asked, turning on the pleading face that none of his partners could say no to.</p>
<p>“Only because I love you, dude.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Ice Skating</em>
</p>
<p>“I get the feeling you wanted us to do this one for a reason,” Adrien said with a grin as he skated backwards around the rink, holding Marinette’s hands in his.</p>
<p>She blushed. “I’m sorry, is that weird? I just—we never did get to have the ice skating date I was too afraid to ask you on…”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “For what it’s worth, I would have said yes.”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled, the wide, smitten smile that seemed reserved just for him. “I love you,” she murmured. “I—I mean—”</p>
<p>Adrien pulled her close, twirling around with her. “I love you too,” he said softly. “My Lady.”</p>
<p>They kissed, softly and sweetly, gliding to a stop on the ice as they were lost in each other for a long, perfect moment.</p>
<p>When they parted, Marinette burst into giggles. “I can’t believe I haven’t fallen down yet!”</p>
<p>“Don’t jinx yourself!” he said with a laugh. “But if you do fall, I’ll catch you. I promise.”</p>
<p>She gave him a wide grin. “I know. I trust you.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Wrapping Presents</em>
</p>
<p>“Didn’t we already do this with Nino?” Alya asked as she tied a bow on a package in Marinette’s room.</p>
<p>“Well, those were for charity, these are just our presents for family,” Marinette said. “Also a good excuse for my parents to leave us alone for a few hours.”</p>
<p>Adrien grinned as he added tape onto a package that was already more tape than wrapping paper. “I do like that part. Just me and my two beautiful girlfriends here.”</p>
<p>Alya burst into laughter. “Oh, Sunshine, you’re the purest one here. What’s the worst you’d do? Kiss us?”</p>
<p>“On the <em>lips</em>,” he replied, waggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Oh no, our innocence!” Marinette cried dramatically. “Alya, protect me!”</p>
<p>Alya dove in front of Marinette with a laugh. “You can’t kiss her till I have!”</p>
<p>“But you <em>have</em>,” Adrien pointed out. “Both of us. Several times.”</p>
<p>Alya glanced up at Marinette with a shrug. “He’s got me there.”</p>
<p>“You two are so lucky you’re cute,” Marinette grumbled.</p>
<p>“The cutest,” Alya agreed.</p>
<p>Adrien leaned over to the two and placed ribbon bows on their heads. “There. Now you’re both pretty gifts for Nino.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t phrase it like that,” Marinette said, her cheeks turning pink. “He’s going to think something <em>way</em> different.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Marinette exchanged a look with Alya before the two of them burst into giggles, Marinette falling off the chaise and resting against her girlfriend’s side.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Adrien asked. “Come on, tell me!”</p>
<p>“Maybe in another few years,” Marinette teased. “You’re too young and innocent for this!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Decorating Cookies</em>
</p>
<p>“I love you,” Marinette said to Adrien. “But, uh—you spelled Christmas wrong.”</p>
<p>Adrien glanced down at the cookie he was putting letter-shaped sprinkles on. “Oh. I did.”</p>
<p>Nino reached over and snatched away the cookie, taking a large bite. “No use letting it go to waste!”</p>
<p>Marinette gave his hand a gentle smack, not really hurting him. “You can’t keep eating the cookies, or we won’t have any left for Christmas!”</p>
<p>“Lighten up, Mari,” Adrien said, wrapping his arms around her. “Christmas is tomorrow. If a few cookies go missing, who does it really hurt?”</p>
<p>“You’re just saying that because you’ve had seven,” Marinette grumbled.</p>
<p>“How many have you had?” Alya asked. “Because, the way you’re acting, I’m pretty sure it’s none.”</p>
<p>Marinette just pouted.</p>
<p>Adrien lifted a cookie to her lips. “Eat the cookie and enjoy yourself, Mari. Everything’s already perfect. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s not perfect till we’re done,” she insisted, though she did take a bite of the messily frosted cookie.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect because we’re all here together,” Adrien said. “You, me, Nino, Alya.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Sunshine is right,” Alya replied. “No worrying. We’re all together, and things are great.” She leaned over, wrapping her arms around Marinette and Adrien.</p>
<p>Nino moved around the table to join their hug. “Love you guys,” he murmured. “Merry Christmas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>